


The Sun The Moon and The Stars

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2, Persona 4
Genre: Arguing, Artificial Persona Users Discussed briefly as well as Shadow Selves, Chance Meetings, Fear, Fights, First Meetings, Gen, Minazuki just downright terrifies Ulala, Persona Discussions, Ulala punches Sho and Sho tries to punch Ulala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: In a fit of boredom, Ulala Serizawa finds herself in Inaba. On her way to the local inn, she runs into a boy.(Pre-P4 Arena)





	The Sun The Moon and The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the title and decided I needed to practice more with Sho and P2, so this was born. Ulala not only because she's the Star but also she's my Fave from P2 besides Nanjo if he counts.
> 
> Also I realized some time ago that they both have red hair and green shirts. Why did they choose that color, did they want to look like Christmas cards? I love them but pls

Ulala Serizawa sometimes felt she was getting too old to travel to a small town on a whim, but here she was. Stepping off the train and looking around Yasoinaba station with a frown. Whatever had possessed her to come here was kind of fading now, but… That’d been the last train and she couldn’t just wait around.

“Guess I should go find a hotel or something…” She’d heard about an Inn here, run by… the Amagi family or something? That was probably gonna be her best bet.

She walked along, shoving her hands in her pockets, staring at the ground. There was no reason to come to Inaba, so why had she? Was it some part of her lusting for the adventure she’d gone on with her best friend Maya and the others? It’d gotten her adrenaline pumping, despite the bad memories that came with it (she’d always been at least a little mad at herself for drunk dialling JOKER).

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wouldn’t have registered hitting into someone until the grabbed her by the arm. Alright then, someone wanted their ass kicked. That’s usually what people who grabbed her without permission wanted (or got, anyway). She turned on her heel, ready to say something when the boy standing their made her freeze.

She didn’t know why, but something about him set her on edge immediately. He was scowling at her, his blue eyes bright even in the dark. She could make out a scar on his face, in the shape of an x, though the top half of it was covered by his red hair. He was wearing a green shirt and Ulala couldn’t help but compare it to the shirt and skirt she used to wear.

The again, maybe she was only thinking of that because of his hair. She didn’t meet many people with hair as red as theirs and when she did they usually didn’t wear green.

“Hey, uh, sorry kid.” She decided in that moment that confrontation wasn’t the best idea. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Well, watch where you’re going bitch!” The way he spat out his words and pushed Ulala back made Ulala go right back on what she’d said before.

“You wanna go right to the insults, you fucking bastard?!” The words escaped her mouth faster than she could think about it. 

“You’re quick to drop that nice facade!” The boy took a step forward, trying to be intimidating, but Ulala wasn’t gonna get scared that quickly.

“I try to be a nice persona usually, but you decided to come in fists a-swinging for no reason! I hit into you, I didn’t kick your puppy!” Ulala swung her arms out wildly. “You seriously overreacted!”

“I did not! If you’d been paying attention instead of staring off into space it wouldn’t have happened!”

“Maybe  _ you  _ should’ve been watching where  _ you  _ were going!”

He gave Ulala another shove. “You’re an adult, aren’t you? Maybe you should act like one!”

Ulala shoved right back. “You say that like you’re three and don’t know any better! You have to be at least seventeen, take some responsibility for yourself!”

“Don’t tell me what to do you shitty ass--”

“Didn’t you say I was an adult? I’m acting like one by scolding the giant child in front of me!” She put her hands on her hips and…

Barely moved out of the way of a punch thrown by the boy. This kid was out for blood and Ulala wasn’t about to just sit around and let that happen. She changed her stance quickly and sent her fist right into his face (all those years of boxing were going to pay off, dammit). He staggered back but approached again and Ulala knew one wasn’t gonna be enough.

After throwing some more punches, Ulala dodging most of the ones coming her way while the boy took almost each one right to the face, the boy fell to the ground. He’d started cursing at her and yelling at her, and he still seemed upset. Well, he did until his breathing suddenly evened and he stood up.

The person in front of Ulala was not the kid from before, his gaze and posture were totally different. He seemed more serious, almost more… dangerous. The boy before had been firey and ready to randomly throw attacks while this new person seemed the type to calculate each move.

“Who in the hell are you?” She didn’t even think before the words came out. “You aren’t that brat from before.”

“I am Minazuki, Sho Minazuki. That boy you were fighting is Sho.” The voice even sounded more calm and calculated. “I cannot allow you to hurt him, we have too much planned.”

Ulala felt her head pound, but it wasn’t just a headache. She could tell it was Arista crying out, warning her. Minazuki was dangerous, enough so that a supernatural power granted to Ulala was scared. She took a step back, making sure to keep her back straight. Don’t show fear…

“I see…” Minazuki looked her over. “A Persona user.”

“...You can tell?” She furrowed her brow and changed herself into a fighting position, in case it came down to it. “Most people I know can’t… Hell, most people I meet nowadays don’t even know what a Persona is.”

“I was created in an experiment to bring about a Persona in that boy. It’s not surprise I would know how.” When he spoke, Ulala felt her blood run cold.

“Artificial Persona use…” She remembered seeing experiments to bring that about when helping Kei Nanjo before. Was it something that still went on?

“Yes, his father wasn’t the type to accept that not all those with the Potential would have the ability of Persona.” He took a step forward and Ulala readied herself. “...Perhaps I’m telling you too much and it would be better to get rid of you.”

“You wanna get rid of me? Get ready for some struggle!” Ulala threw a punch, but Minazuki avoided it with ease. “I’ll fight back until the end and if I have to, I’ll start screaming. Don’t wanna wake the town, now do we?”

Minazuki paused and looked at Ulala again. “...You don’t seem to be a true danger to this plan. Though I doubt we would be able to return your Persona to your Shadow, either. You are neither a hindrance nor a help.”

“...Shadow…” Ulala grimaced at the word. Her Shadow… Her Shadow had appeared without Astria being gone. Was he talking about some other form of Shadow…?  
Minazuki looked her over one more time before turning on his heel and walking off. He didn’t even spare a glance or another word. Ulala knew she should just let him go, but there was something about him that made her feel it was impossible.

She stood straight again and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Hey! Sho Minazuki, if I see you again or hear about you causing anyone any trouble I’ll kick your ass!”

Minazuki paused for a moment, as if acknowledging what she said, before continuing to walk away. Well, as long as he heard what she’d said…

“...I’m really getting too old for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more Ulala and Sho one day if I get an idea, who knows.
> 
> Anyway, hope this was okay and feedback is always loved, yeah?


End file.
